gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mikey Klebbitz
__TOC__ This is Phil B, 'leave a message.' *Archive 1 */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ */Archive 8/ */Archive 9/ */Archive 10/ */Archive 11/ RE: Thanks :D -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:31, September 5, 2013 (UTC) PS Archive your talk page. :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:31, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :If you want, I can archive it for you. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:27, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::OK, I'll do it a minute or so. ::Eh, there isn't much to help; I simply organize the categories, 'cos having 'Characters in GTA3, Protagonists, Males, Characters in GTA Online' is kinda messy. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:42, September 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: How is my new name? :) AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 19:43, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Mikey, could you add this pic to the Michael De Santa page's gallery. I found it at IGN and I think it's pretty neat because he has un unshaven beard!!! Boomer8 (talk) 05:29, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :It's on Rockstar's page aswell, don't add images that have watermarks of other sites, and respect the policy.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:McJeff|Jeff (talk| ) 16:33, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Mitch fan He's a vandal. With people like him we just revert their edits, block them, and ignore them. Attention is what he wants so don't give him that. Tom Talk 10:35, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :I know you were. But if a user is a blatant vandal who has clearly no intention of constructive edits, then it's just revert, block, ignore. :I completed it a while ago, and after another few days I just stopped playing. There isn't enough to do really. The Epsilon missions are horrible, you can get a decent reward in the end - depending on your actions in the last mission - but the missions are so tedious. How many vehicles have you managed to find so far? Tom Talk 10:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :: I found the Tornado in East Vinewood, outside a garage at the end of the street which the Chinese Theater is on - I think. On this image it was at the east end of the street which has Vinewood written on it. ::I finished all of that. There isn't anything like gang wars/drug wars - they meant that there was always something to do because they were endless. The closest thing V has is property management which is appalling. Tom Talk 11:10, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Let me know if you find the Tornado in that location. I've seen it there a few times. :::I'll be starting Online next week I think, hopefully it'll work for me this time. Tom Talk 11:19, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- ::::Speaking of Epsilon, I finally did that desert running mission. Dumbest.Thing. Evah! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:33, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:40, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::5 miles, not 50... :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Yep, and I've already did pages for both Beach Bum and GTA$ Stimulus Package. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:26, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Just be careful; most players are not friendly and NPCs can place a bounty on your head should you steal their vehicles. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:56, October 26, 2013 (UTC)